


You Have A Gift, Darling

by AokiTsukiMichite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Clary Fray, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Abuse, Warlock Simon Lewis, papa magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokiTsukiMichite/pseuds/AokiTsukiMichite
Summary: Raised by Magnus at a young age, rescued from those who abused him, Simon struggles as the truth is revealed about his real identity to the shadowhunters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowerhunters, also I've never read the books just watched the film and TV show.
> 
> I hope to make future chapters longer I just felt this chapter needed to be ended here.

Simon had been living with Magnus for years now. Magnus had rescued him from solitude and given him a home, something Simon would forever be grateful for. To everyone except Magnus Simon was just a silly mundane, an act he had to play for Clary’s sake, but she too would soon find out his secret. Soon Clary and Co. would burst through Magnus’ door to ask for help receiving her memories, but Simon wouldn’t let that happen. He had seen the consequences of that request and wouldn’t allow danger to come upon the shadowhunters and his papa. His papa told him that having the gift of sight made him special, but Simon didn’t believe that, after all his gift had caused him to become alone all those years ago.

“Simon!” Magnus called.

“Yes papa?” He replied.

“Breakfast is ready, darling.” Magnus informed him.

“Okay papa, I’ll be right there.” Simon said putting away his journal.

Closing his bedroom door quietly behind him Simon approached the dining room, taking a seat opposite his papa. Simon waited till his papa was seated before pouring himself a glass of orange juice to go with his breakfast which consisted of pancakes and fruit.

“Papa they’re coming today,” He stated.

“Who sweetheart?” Magnus replied.

“The shadowhunters.” He once again stated as if what he had said was obvious.

“Now dear, you know papa doesn’t always know what you’re referring to. Why are shadowhunters coming here?” He questioned.

“Clarissa, Alexander, Jace and Isabelle. They want Clarissa’s memories back,” Simon explained, he had picked up calling Clary Clarissa from his papa.

“Oh, that’s not good,” Magnus admitted.

“I know papa I’ve seen what happens, you must tell them you destroyed them and cannot get them back. Please papa I don’t want any of you getting hurt,” Simon confessed panicked.

“Alright, alright darling, I promise you,” He said, “Now then, let’s get ready for our guests.” Magnus used magic to clear their meal away and motioned for his son to come join him on the sofa.

Once on the sofa Magnus continued the conversation, “So, is this the only vision you’ve had of them?”

Simon adjusted his position on his father’s lap so his head was resting on his father’s thigh before talking, “No papa, I’ve had more. I don’t understand them yet and I fear that if I tell you things could go wrong.”

“Hush, it’s okay,” Magnus comforted, “I understand darling that something as simple as guests arriving can be said, but other information cannot.”

“Thank you for understanding,” Simon said, “When will…” He started, but was cut off by knocking at the door.

“That’ll be them,” Magnus said winking at his son as he stood up to answer the door, his son having already sat up out of his lap.

Cautiously watching from a distance Simon assessed the conversation.

“Magnus Bane, I assume,” Clary spoke not seeing Simon who was hidden from her view.

“Ah yes, Clarissa and friends, please do come in,” Magnus encouraged motioning for them to come in.

“Simon?” Clary asked shocked to see her best friend sitting comfortably on a warlock’s sofa.

“You know my son Simon, come Simon say hello.” Magnus smirked.

“Yes papa,” He answered going over to greet the shadowhunters obediently.

“What are you doing here Simon?” Jace spoke up.

Simon let out a laugh, “A bit slow today aren’t we Jace! I live here duh, Magnus is my papa,” He smirked, “But enough of that, why exactly are you here?” Simon questioned faking ignorance.

“I’m here for my memories Simon, Magnus took them from me.” Clary stated harshly.

“Now, now Clarissa. Your mother asked me to take them and I’m afraid they were destroyed.” Magnus lied.

“What do you mean they were destroyed!” Clary shouted outraged.

“Exactly what I just said Clarissa. Now then, if we’re done here, Simon say your goodbyes. Although I wouldn’t be against Alexander staying,” Magnus winked and Alec blushed.

“I’ll stay if you want me to.” Alec muttered embarrassed.

Magnus heard and used his magic to forcibly escort all, but Alec (and obviously Simon) out of the building, “Alexander would you like some tea?” Magnus asked smiling.

“I would love some,” He admitted smiling back at the warlock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it's taken me so long. I suddenly gained inspiration for this story and decided to write a chapter, it's longer than the first chapter, but isn't as long as I usually write. Hopefully I'll be able to write in between revision and other things. Enjoy!

“I’m sorry Simon.” Alec spoke.

“What for?” Simon asked confused.

“I treated you horribly Simon. I took my anger out on you and I shouldn’t have,” Alec admitted smiling sadly.

“Oh, Alec, it’s fine I understand. There’s no need to be sorry,” Simon replied smiling brightly.  
Alec returned his smile, although only smiling slightly, but Simon understood his anxiety and reached over from where he was sitting opposite to Alec, to hug him.  
It was at that point that Magnus entered carrying a tray of herbal tea and a smirk on his face, “Well, well Alexander, Simon. What do we have here?” Magnus asked.

Simon grinned and released Alec from the embrace, allowing Magnus to sit down next to him, “We were just talking papa, nothing more.”

Alec shifting from where he was sitting next to Magnus and turned to speak to him, “I just wanted to apologise for the way I treated Simon due to my anger towards Clary,” Alec replied.

“All is well Alexander,” Magnus smiled, “But thank you for your honesty darling.”  
Simon watched happily as Magnus and Alec conversed, pleased to see his papa so content. He took a sip of his tea before reluctantly interrupting their conversation, “Papa?” He asked.

He smiled at Alec before turning his head to answer Simon, “Yes little one, what’s wrong?”

Simon flushed at the pet name being used in front of another person, pouting, “Papa! Don’t call me that…” Magnus smirked and  
Simon continued, “What are we going to do about the other shadowhunter’s? I haven’t seen anything, but something doesn’t feel right,” He confessed.

“Simon, we’ll handle things as they occur and if you see anything which may harm others, as usual please do tell me, no matter how small the issue is,” Magnus said reassuringly.

“Thank you papa, I will. Do you mind if I go visit Raph?” Simon asked wanting to give Alec and his papa time to get to know each other.

“Of course darling, just be careful of Camille, you know I don’t trust her.” Magnus said worried.

“I will be papa, I’ll be back before curfew,” Simon replied before hugging both Magnus and Alec, rushing out the door in excitement.

Magnus smiled amused before explaining, “Raphael, he’s a member of Camille Belcourt’s clan and my Simon is rather infatuated with him… You don’t have a problem with downworlder’s do you?” He hesitated.

“No Magnus I don’t and I can see why you feel the need to ask, I am a shadowhunter after all. I know of Camille so I understand why you are weary of her,” Alec assured.

“Well Alexander, I must confess she is an ex-lover of mine, a cruel ruthless bitch, but I can only hope that Simon’s status as my son will prevent her from harming him, as so far she has not,” He explained.

“Thank you for telling Magnus and I don’t mean to pry, but how exactly did Simon come to live with you?” Alec asked hesitantly.

“Simon doesn’t often talk about his past life, but I can see you genuinely wish to be friends with him as you have made amends, I don’t believe he would be angered if I told you some things,” Magnus answered, “When I met Simon he was a young warlock, a child really, abused and terrified; abandoned by the same people who was hurt him,” He begun.

“Oh God, that’s awful. I can’t imagine what it must have been like for Simon, my younger brother Max is still only a child and I can’t determine what I would do if anything were to happen to him,” Alec expressed.

“It truly was a heart breaking sight, I had received information from a reliable source of random acts of magic occurring in an abandoned part of the city, so I went to investigate in case someone was in need of help or was plotting something sinister,” Magnus continued.

“Why did no one else go and check the place?” Alec asked curious.

“They were all too cowardly, I suppose people only cared about themselves and unless it posed a threat to them would ignore the issue. I didn’t. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if it turned out to be a cry for help, which it was,” Magnus explained, “When I entered the building I found Simon, badly beaten, one eye swollen shut and his left leg bent in an unnatural angle. I rushed over to help him and he immediately flinched away. It took me some time to calm him down and convince him that I meant no harm,” He said, upset from having to relive the event.

Alec took Magnus’ hand in his, offering him comfort which he accepted with a smile, “I assume Simon had no knowledge of healing spells and that’s why he couldn’t help himself?” He guessed.

“Yes, once Simon was healed and began to talk I asked him about his knowledge of spells. It seemed he only knew spells which benefited his captors, spells which were designed purely to hurt others,” Magnus confirmed.

Alec looked at Magnus horrified, “How could anyone ever do such awful things to a child?” Alec asked.

“Wicked people darling, wicked people.” Magnus replied an angry look on his face.

“I’m sorry to have brought up bad memories, Magnus,” Alec replied.

“Alexander, it’s fine. I trust you’ll be a good friend for my Simon and I hope that if you’re interested, you’d allow me to take you out on a date?” Magnus asked smiling nervously.

Alec flushed, “I’d love that Magnus, I really would,” He smiled slightly.

“Now Alexander,” Magnus began, “Tell me a bit about yourself.”

Hotel Dumort~

“Raph!” Simon called as he entered the hotel, it was almost dark out so he wasn’t concerned about waking any sleeping vampires.

“Bebé, what are you doing here?” Raphael asked surprised to see Simon in his room.

“Magnus is with Alexander so I decided to come see you,” He smiled.

“Ah the shadowhunter boy,” Raphael smirked, “Camille isn’t in the best of moods today Simon, so be careful,” He warned.

“I’m always careful Raphael and anyway I can take care of myself,” Simon insisted.

“That may be so bebé, but you are still young for a warlock, you are still able to get hurt. Dios, even Magnus gets hurt despite his age,” Raphael said, not bothering to hide his worry around Simon.

“Alright, alright Rapha, I’ll be careful,” Simon promised.

“What’s with all the nicknames Simon? One is bad enough, two is pushing it,” Raphael said glaring.

“Oh don’t lie Raphael, you secretly love it,” Simon taunted.

“Hush carino, watch some of your shitty shows whilst I get some work done,” Raphael replied, moving away to sit down at his desk.

“Fine Rapha, and Riverdale is not a shit show arsehole,” He said offended.

“You only watch it for what’s his name… Jughead? What kind of stupid name is that anyways?” Raphael insulted.

“You’re just jealous!” Simon insisted; Raphael just shook his head and smiled amused.


End file.
